


Watching the Haikyuu!! Series (Season 1)

by yamsekichan



Series: Haikyuu!! Reacts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Characters watch the show, Chatacters React, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Haikyuu!! Reacts, Haikyuu!! Season 1, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Karasuno Family, MSBY Quartet, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Not Beta Read, Other relationships are still being decided along the way, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsekichan/pseuds/yamsekichan
Summary: Hinata Shouyou received a mysterious package from an unknown person with a note saying,To Hinata Shouyo,This may seem weird but I’d like you to watch these. I’m from a world different from yours but all of you who appeared in these series mean so much to me. I’d just love to see you people have fun watching them.Sincerely,J.N.Inside were DVDs with him on the cover of the first volume, and with other former teammates and rivals of his on the following volumes. After letting his MSBY Black Jackal teammates know about the package, they decided to invite others to join them in watching the series.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Haikyuu!! Reacts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120322
Comments: 54
Kudos: 191





	1. Gathering Everyone to Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic that I wanted to keep for myself but I assume some might like it. Forgive me for the grammar and other errors. This is definitely not beta-read because like I said, it is very self-indulgent. I really like reading this kind of fic and is currently reading a BNHA one. It was so well written that I wanted to read a Haikyuu!! one too. Since there wasn't any finished ones yet, I decided to write my own.

All the MSBY Black Jackals’ first-string players were peacefully staying at their dorms except for Oliver Barnes who had his wife and kids to go home to. And no, it was wrong to say they were peaceful because peace was lost when Bokuto drank straight from the milk carton, and was caught by Sakusa. It was to Atsumu’s entertainment as he watched the two chasing each other, Sakusa holding a spray bottle of whatever cleaning detergent that was.

“Bokkun, ya gotta learn yer lesson.” Atsumu laughed after things had calmed down and Bokuto sat beside him.

“As if you haven’t done that before.” Sakusa hissed, glaring at Atsumu who shot his hands straight up in defense. “Woah there! That was a month ago! Like I said, he’s gotta learn his lesson because I learned the same way.”

Bokuto looked shaken. Who wouldn’t, when an angry Sakusa Kiyoomi determinedly chased you just to spray you with Kleenex.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Bokuto sighed. “I didn’t know I’d get caught.”

“Seriously?” Atsumu laughed at Bokuto’s way of thinking. “Good thing ‘m not much of a milk drinker.”

Only the first-string players were given their own dorm at the Black Jackal’s building and since the MSBY quartet, consisting of the three of them and Shouyo were the most recent addition to the first-string players, they were assigned together in one dorm.

“Huh… By the way, where’s Shouyo-kun?” Atsumu asked as he glanced at the door.

“Shouldn’t he be done running by now?”

Bokuto glanced at the clock hanging on their wall.

“Oh. You’re right. He should be here twenty minutes ago.”

Atsumu stood up and began walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” Sakusa asked when he finally came back from the bathroom.

“Gonna check on Shouyo-kun.”

“He must have stopped at the convenience store, Tsum-tsum.” Bokuto said.

“Twenty minutes late?”

“Don’t be such a worrywart.” Bokuto laughed. “He can take care of himself.”

Atsumu shrugged and still continued to walk to the door.

“Hm. I’d like to have a walk anyway.”

The two did not stop him after that. ‘What is Sho-kun possibly doing outside?’

Atsumu finally got outside but as he turned to continue, he saw his wing spiker coming out of the elevator carrying a medium sized box.

“Shouyo-kun?”

“Atsumu-san!” Shouyo beamed at him which Atsumu would have found adorable if not for the worried expression written on Shouyo’s face.

“Is everything alright?”

Shouyo blinked at him. “Uh… What do you mean?”

“You look worried.”

“I do?”

Atsumu nodded and then his eyes caught the box again.

“What’s that?

“Oh, this? It’s uhm… I f-found this at the lobby. Manager-san said it was a package meant for me.”

The box was already opened so Atsumu figured out why Shouyo was back late.

“What’s inside?” Atsumu asked but Shouyo’s face suddenly turned red that Atsumu panicked, immediately thinking it must be something private. “Not that you have to tell me!” he exclaimed then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I-It’s okay. It’s just… the DVDs inside are so weird that I don’t know what to think of them.”

“DVDs?”

Shouyo nodded with the blush on his cheeks still visible.

“Should we take a look at this inside?”

**> > ハイキュー!! <<**

“What… what are these?” Atsumu asked when Shouyo opened the box in front of him, Bokuto and Sakusa.

“Woah!! These look like movies about you, Shouyo!” Bokuto happily exclaimed. “Oh look! Your other teammates are here too! Who’s this pretty boy here? Aha! There’s Kurobro too!” Bokuto looked too excited.

“They’re labelled as volumes… a series then.” Sakusa said, then caught sight of Atsumu’s sour expression. “What’s wrong with your face?”Atsumu was about to answer but Sakusa stopped him. “Nevermind. Your face looked wrong since you were born.”

“Shut up.” Atsumu said with gritted teeth as staring at the cover of the volume one DVD.

‘Shouyo-kun looks so cool in this cover but why does Tobio-kun had to be here too?’ he thought then scoffed. “Are we gonna watch ‘em?” he asked Shouyo.

“Of course we are, Tsum-tsum! It looks like it’s about my greatest disciple!! I wanna see!”

“Only if it’s okay with Shouyo-kun, Bokkun. He might not be comfortable with us watching it.”

“Thank you, Atsumu-san.” Shouyo smiled gratefully at him, sending weird insects crawling inside Atsumu’s stomach. ‘Not again.’ Atsumu thought before fake coughing to ease that feeling.

“I was actually thinking of inviting the others to watch, too.” Shouyo hummed thoughtfully.

“The team?” Sakusa asked.

“Oh, I mean my old team. Karasuno and Kenma too! But it’s okay to invite our team too!”

“We should invite Kuroo too!”

“But they’re all in far places, Sho-kun.”

“That’s fine. They can watch online. Kenma taught me how to use discord so let’s all watch together using that.”

“Wait. Aren’t you even wondering where this is from? How was this taken and why does it look like you’re the main character of this series?” Sakusa asked.

“Oh that… I was worried at first but it doesn’t seem like anything with bad intent.” Shouyo pulled out a paper from his pocket. “Look at the note attached.”

__

_ To Hinata Shouyo, _

__

_ This may seem weird but I’d like you to watch these. I’m from a world different from yours but all of you who appeared in these series mean so much to me. I’d just love to see you people have fun watching them. _

__

_ Sincerely, _

_ J. N. _

__

“A world different from yours? Doesn’t that seem suspicious to you?”

“I read isekai mangas before and I love them.” Shouyo shrugged.

“Yeah. And I just wanna watch this now, Omi-omi!” Bokuto impatiently whined.

“We might see your games in a different perspective, Shouyo-kun.” Atsumu grinned.

“Yeah! And looks like Seijoh and Nekoma are here too!” Shouyo cheered. ‘Maybe I should invite Oikawa-san, too!’

Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose like an old man and sighed.

“What you’re saying is, you’re just gonna accept that there’s someone who suspiciously made some kind of series about you like it’s not weird?”

Shouyo nodded enthusiastically, looking like an excited puppy. Even Atsumu and Bokuto were nodding along with him.

“You’re all idiots.”

“You love us anyway, Omi-kun.” Atsumu teased.

“Shut up and just invite the people you mentioned earlier. I’ll go to Meian-san and the others to tell them. It’s good we’re on a day-off today.”

The three cheered and went to get their phones to invite the people they want to watch with them.

**> > ハイキュー!! <<**

After a lot of calls and invitations, everyone was now ready to watch the series.

The MSBY Black Jackal players plus Kenma were together in the MSBY quartet’s living room, and facing the smart TV in front of them. The newly made discord server that Kenma named after the title on the covers of the series was displayed on the screen.

kageyamatobio | today at -- : -- am

oi @ninjashouyo, Kourai-san and Ushijima-san were with me so I’ll invite them to watch too.

ninjashouyo | today at -- : -- am

that’s okay!!

is everyone else here?

daichi |today at -- : -- am

i’m off duty today. I’m here at Tanaka’s with @Sugasen and @A.Asahi.

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

It’s almost 1am here HAHAHAAHA

Tanakasenpai | today at -- : -- am

YUUUUU!!!!!

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

RYYUUUUUU!!!!

Tanakasenpai | today at -- : -- am

YUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!  (☆▽☆)

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

RYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  (★▽★)

daichi | today at -- : -- am

enough, @Tanakasenpai and @NoyaTheVoyager

Tooru | today at -- : -- am

I’m 12 hours away from Japan. It’s 8 pm here.

ninjashouyo | today at -- : -- am

Oikawa-san!! Thank you for joining us!

Tooru | today at -- : -- am

Anything for you, Shouyo-kun. :wink:

“Tch.”

“What’s wrong, Tsum-tsum?”

“Nothing.” Atsumu muttered and picked up his phone.

thesettermiya | today at -- : -- am

@thebettermiya wtf is that username?!

thebettermiya | today at -- : -- am

don’t you like it? I wanted to match with my twin.

Sunarin | today at -- : -- am

it fits a lot.

thesettermiya | today at -- : -- am

@Sunarin, why are you here? I didn’t invite you!!!

Tsukikei | today at -- : -- am

I invited him.

Koganegawa | today at -- : am

ME TOO!!! Hello @ninjashouyo!!!

Kita_shinsuke | today at -- : am

@thesettermiya, I am here too. @thebettermiya invited me.

“Kita-san’s here too. I wouldn’t be surprised if Aran-kun’s invited along.”

Ojiroaran | today at -- : am

@thesettermiya, of course I am here too.

“How the hell did he just read my mind?!” Atsumu exclaimed and Shouyo laughed beside him as he typed something on his phone. “Your teammates are here too huh.”

ninjashouyo | today at -- : am

@Koganegawa!!! HELLO!!!

Koganegawa | today at -- : am

Kyoutani-kun is also here!

“That’s a lot of people.” Meian chuckled.

“Looks like there’s a lot more who are trying to type.” Inunaki said while they all stared at the screen.

A few other usernames appeared like ‘yamadashi’, ‘hitokachan’, ‘iwahajime’, and a lot more but they might have been shy to actually send their chats.

“Should we start episode one now?” Kenma asked, holding the controller he connected to the TV.

Everyone nodded while holding on to their phones just so they could easily see the chats.

ninjashouyo | today -- : -- am

hey everyone!! Kenma’s gonna open the stream now.

The others reacted to Shouyo’s message using different emojis.

Kurootetsu | today -- : -- am

Finally!!

“Kurobro!!!” Bokuto shouted, picking up his phone to chat with his friend while the others’ attention was now on the TV.

**The sound of squeaky shoes is faintly heard at the beginning as the screen lights up and reveals someone wearing white volleyball shoes with red marks walking.**

‘Is this me..? yeah it’s me.’ Shouyo blushed when his back was shown on the screen while consciously ruffling his hair. ‘does my hair really look like that from the back?’

Atsumu was already grinning inside, knowing full well that he will learn a lot of new things about his wing spiker.

**“A tall, tall wall looms in front of me. What’s the view from the other side? What does it look like? The view from the top… it’s a view I could never see on my own.”**

Inunaki whistled. “The drama! I like it already.”

Everyone was smiling fondly. They all know how true Shouyo’s words were.

**“But if I’m not doing it alone…” other people walk in view with only their shoes showing.**

“Oooohh!! It’s us! Daichi-san, it’s us!” Tanaka cheered.

**“Let’s play!!”**

**OP begins to play.**

At the sound of their mixed voices and as the song began to play, the former Karasuno team watching from different places did not bother hiding their smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AtsuHina is my OTP so forgive me if I'll be constantly throwing random AtsuHina interactions here. If you'd like to talk to me, 
> 
> I'm also [yamsekichan](https://twitter.com/yamsekichan) on twitter.


	2. The End & The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made minor edits today at 06/03/2021.

**OP begins to play and shows the Karasuno gym doors.**

“It’s our old gym!” Tanaka said, pointing at the screen.

“We see it, Ryu. No need to shout.” Daichi sighed.

**Shouyo and Tobio appear, their difference in height very noticeable.**

“I look so small.” Shouyo cringed.

“You were really small back then, Hinata.” Bokuto laughed.

**Title is shown on the screen, ‘Haikyuu!!’**

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

the opening sounds so cool!!!

It’s like u have your own theme song, shouyo!!

**The backs of Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka are shown walking towards the gym.**

‘We look so cool.’ Tanaka thought, his face flushed from excitement.

**Quick appearance of the Karasuno volleyball club members.**

“Yeesh. Why did I have to look so scary?” Tanaka complained but Kiyoko patted him on the back while smiling.

“Kei looks like he’s modelling for something.” Suna smirked as he stretched for their later practice inside the EJP’s own gym.

“Be grateful he doesn’t hear you.” Komori said while syncing to his teammates’ stretches.

“MSBY’s lucky to have their day off to focus on watching this.” Washio said as he stared at the laptop in front of them.

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

HA! IT IS OUR THEME SONG!

I LOOK SO COOL IN THAT ANGLE.

**Tobio drinks milk from a carton and Hinata holds meat buns, leaving food crumbs on his left cheek.**

It was Bokuto who noticed the crumbs and pointed it out to the team.

“Gwaaah! T-this is more embarrassing than I thought.”

**Daichi receiving, Sugawara setting, Tanaka spiking, Tsukki blocking, Noya dive-receiving, Yamaguchi running to receive, Asahi spiking,**

“Ooh. Asahi looks like an Ace there.” Suga laughed.

“I was the Ace.” Asahi sighed. He was now getting nervous about how his character would be shown in this series. ‘I hope I don’t seem so scary.’

**Three second years trying to receive, Ennoshita dives and Kinoshita rolls.**

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

I knew it!! KINOSHITA LIKES MY ROLLING THUNDER MOVE! HE JUST COPIED ME! HAHAHA

hisashi | today at -- : -- am

Why is it that even in the chat, you’re so noisy?

“You should be used to it by now.” Narita chuckled. He and Kinoshita already planned to meet that day before Tanaka told them about the DVD. “Too bad, Chikara’s busy.”

“He said that the clinic is busy during Saturdays.” Kinoshita said.

“Oooh! Coach! Hey, we should invite Coach and Takeda-sensei!” Suga said when Coach Ukai appeared on the screen, serving the ball.

**Tobio serves the ball.**

“Wow. Watching serves on aerial view is so cool!” Kourai noted beside Tobio as they watched it together with Ushijima who agreed with his comment.

‘I wonder if we’ll see ours too…’ Ushijima thought.

**Kiyoko appears with her pink notebook and stopwatch, with Takeda-sensei beside her.**

“It’s you, Kiyoko! Hngg, so beautiful as always.” Tanaka cried while hugging his wife who just laughed at his husband’s reaction from a single scene.

“I’ll invite coach and sensei.” Daichi informed them when he picked up his phone.

**Shouyo does the broad attack with his eyes closed.**

“W-what? Why? Why are you closing your eyes?” Atsumu asked with a confused expression along with his teammates and the others who haven’t met Shouyo yet before he learned to open his eyes when spiking.

‘Oh, I haven’t mentioned that to them yet.’ Shouyo thought. “Uhm, later…”

**Parallel shots of him and the Little Giant appears…**

Shouyo smiled at the memory of meeting the Little Giant in person while Kourai felt proud for Shouyo in surpassing the person who inspired him to play volleyball.

**Shouyo runs and then poses with a picture of the whole Karasuno team.**

Kurootetsu | today -- : -- am

Pause it!!

Kenma raised his brow and then paused the video.

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

I LOOK SO GOOD IN EVERY ANGLE!!!

yamadashi | today at -- : -- am

why do I look so scared there  (;;;*_*)

A.Asahi | today -- : -- am

I don’t look that scary… but Tanaka does.

Tanakasenpai | today at -- : -- am

oh yeah. why do I always look so scary in these!! T^T

Kodzuken | today -- : -- am

What is it Kuroo?

Kurootetsu | today -- : -- am

nothing. I just needed to process it.

It’s unfair!! Why does Karasuno have their own show?!  ヽ ( `д´*) ノ

daichi | today -- : -- am

really, Kuroo? you stopped the vid for that?

Sugasen | today -- : -- am

And it looks like it’s @ninjashouyo who’s the real protagonist here.

ninjashouyo | today -- : -- am

I like the opening song. I wanna make it my ringtone.

bokutoace | today -- : -- am

I demand an anime too! I wanna be the protagonist too!

akaashi_keiji | today -- : -- am

I don’t think that’s how it works, Kou.

bokutoace | today -- : -- am

but Keiji  (╥ ﹏ ╥)

Kodzuken | today -- : -- am

we don’t even know how this series were made.

“You still don’t have any idea who might have sent it?” Meian asked Shouyo who shook his head.

“This is creepy. Amazing… but creepy.” Thomas shivered and the others also expressed their thoughts on the chat.

hitokachan| today -- : -- am

an assassin!  Σ(° △ °|||) ︴

ninjashouyou | today -- : -- am

I don’t think that’s it, yacchan. Hahaha. I find it weird too, but I don’t think there’s anything bad that will happen. :smiley_face:

yamadashi | today -- : -- am

maybe we’ll find out after we watch the series… we should continue watching.

“You can play it now again, Kenma.” Shouyo said.

**A bike tire showed up and stopped in front of Yukigaoka Electric Store.**

Shouyo gasped, realizing that it’s starting way back.

“It’s a little Shouyo!” Suga fondly said.

**The Little Giant’s jump was shown like a crow spreading its wings to fly, his spike gave the young Shouyo a powerful impression with black feathers surrounding him as symbolism.**

“Wow. Is this the time you had interest in volleyball?” Atsumu asked and Shouyo responded with a nod and a smile.

“That crow symbolism is so cool.” Yachi muttered to herself. She was watching it alone at her dorm. It’s a good thing that she did not have classes at the moment. Even though she doesn’t seem to appear in the introduction, she badly wanted to see how her old club did before she joined.

tsukikei | today -- : -- am

you look even smaller @ninjashouyo

Shouyo rolled his eyes at Tsukishima’s message.

ninjashouyo | today -- : -- am

this was in the start of middle school, stingyshima!! of course, I’ll be smaller!! :angry_face:

yamadashi | today -- : -- am

I was small back then too, @tsukikei. hahaha

tsukikei | today -- : -- am

yeah, but compared to Shouyo… hahahaha :smirk_face:

Hinata pouted in annoyance but put his attention back on the TV.

**Shouyo was still staring at the TV. One of the men who were also watching mentioned Karasuno as another boy riding a bike stopped beside Shouyo.**

“That’s Izumi.” Shouyo excitedly pointed at his friend on the screen.

**“Sho-chan, hurry up! They’ll take the ground court.”**

**“Karasuno…” Shouyo’s face looked completely in awe.**

“So can we call you Sho-chan then?” Atsumu teased with a smirk.

“W-what? I… you already call me Sho-kun sometimes.” Shouyo said.

“I do?” Atsumu didn’t realize.

“Yeah... oh it’s skipping my middle school years!”

**Shouyo ran down the stairs wearing a green volleyball jersey with the number 1 in it.**

‘This is…’ Tobio flinched and then released a heavy breath that both Ushijima and Kourai noticed.

“You okay there, Tobio-kun?” Kourai asked.

“Yes. Let’s just watch.”

Kourai nodded. ‘Is this a bad memory he’s a part of?’

**Shouyo entered the gym and immediately gaped in awe. His teammates teased him for being too excited. Shouyo thanked his friends and his kouhais for supporting him.**

**“You’re super tearful.” Izumi chuckled.**

“I think it’s cute.” Suga smiled seeing his kouhai interacting with his own kouhais.

**“We made it all the way to the tournament, we have to win.” Shouyo said seriously.**

Shouyo bit his lip at the flashbacks of what will happen in this game. ‘Sadly, we didn’t.’

**“You think we can win with our last minute team pick?”**

“Woah there. A last minute team pick?”

“They’re not all volleyball players, Bokuto-san.” Shouyo chuckled, thinking of how his team was put together.

“And they said they don’t even know the rules.” Meian said with a worried sigh like he was the one going to lead the team. “That’s a lot of guts, Hinata.”

**The Miyagi Prefecture Volleyball Tournament bracket for Junior High was shown in a big white board; some Kitagawa Daiichi members passed by as Koji mentioned them as their opponent.**

“Oh… it’s us.” Kindaichi nudged Kunimi who already knew. They were invited by Tobio because he mentioned that Seijoh was also in the covers too.

“Hm. You think they’ll show that game?” Kunimi asked.

‘I don’t think I want to take a walk down that part of our memory lane.’ Kindaichi thought then blinked at the screen of Kunimi’s laptop when their faces appeared on the screen.

“Do we look that scary?” he laughed.

The people watching with Shouyo were all surprised to see the height difference between his team and their opponent. They already knew how tall they might be but it looked scary to see them behind Shouyo like that.

**A glimpse of a King’s robe was shown before Kageyama appeared on the screen without showing his face, and Shouyo watched him walk away.**

tsukikei | today at -- : -- am

Hahahaha. What an entrance, king @kageyamatobio.

kageyamatobio | today at -- : -- am

Boke!! @ninjashouyo! This is your fault! Shut it, @tsukikei!

“I didn’t do anything!” Shouyo defended, forgetting that Tobio was not in the same room. The other MSBY players chuckled and Kenma gave him a small smile.

“I think the robe suits you, man!” Kourai told Tobio and Ushijima agreed with a nod.

**The cheers for Kitagawa Daichi filled the whole court with the noise of their cheers as people talked about them and the King of the Court.**

“He really gives that kind of impression, huh.” Atsumu said with an annoyed expression and a huff. Bokuto laughed and patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry, Tsum-tsum! Even if he’s known as the king of the court, I love your tosses!”

Of course, Atsumu felt happy to hear that but he’d love to hear that from another specific person beside him.

“You mean, you’re rookie team is going to play against a big time team on the first game?!” Inunaki gasped then winced at the thought of how the game might end up.

Shouyo just smiled sheepishly.

**When his team expressed how they will be counting on him, Shouyo began to look sick.**

Tanakasenpai | today at -- : -- am

HAHAHAHA. and the memories bring back, memories bring back you!!

Sugasen | today at -- : -- am

and off to the bathroom he goes.

tsukikei | today at -- : -- am

His curse is activated. I am 100% sure he’s gonna meet his opponent in the bathroom now.

Every one of the former Karasuno team laughed in memory of Shouyo’s ‘curse’.

“That’s really a thing with you?” Atsumu grinned. He recalled catching Shouyo and Tobio meeting outside the bathroom before their match as if the old goody two-shoes was picking a fight with  _ his  _ wing spiker.

“It’s a curse.” Shouyo said it so seriously but the Jackals broke into laughs.

**Shouyo called out the Kitagawa Daiichi first years who were talking badly about his team, telling them not to underestimate his team but they just laughed at him.**

“Those idiots.” Tobio sighed then his face went from stiff to annoyance when he heard his voice. The same reactions were made by Kindaichi and Kunimi.

**Tobio appeared and Shouyo once again imagined him in a king’s attire. Tobio told the first years to hurry and was about to walk away when they made fun of Shouyo’s team again.**

**“Don’t ride the coattails of your school’s reputation.” Tobio scolds the first years who finally ran away, scared.**

“Yikes. Kageyama’s so scary!” Bokuto shivered. “Serves you right for underestimating my disciple and his team!”

‘They were right at that time though…’ Shouyo thought but felt elated at Bokuto’s support.

**“What are you doing here, anyway? Making memories?” Tobio asked, although it did not sound like a question.**

**Shouyo and Kageyama began to challenge each other, both saying that they’ll win.**

Kurootetsu | today at -- : -- am

damn @kageyamatobio. you’re a scary kid back then aren’t you? These background music and effects even adds to the feels.

ninjashouyo | today at -- : -- am

nothing changed, Kuroo-san. he’s still scary till this day.

“It seems that yer encounter with Tobio-kun distracted ya from yer stomach problems though.” Atsumu said.

“All that I was thinking about after that moment was that I wanna win against him.” Shouyo said, ignoring the angry replies that Tobio sent in the chat.

**The warm-ups started and Tobio tossed to Kindaichi who he scolded because of moving too slow.**

‘Hm? That’s worse than Mr. goody-two shoes…” Atsumu narrowed his eyes.

Tobio clenched his fist. He really hates that memory.

On the other side of the globe, Oikawa watched the screen of his phone alone. “Tobio-chan…”

**“He’s a setter.” Izumi said**

**“That’s him, the so-called ‘King of the Court’, Kageyama Tobio.” Koji told him. “By the way, what’s a setter?”**

**An illustration with Chibi versions of Shouyo, Koji and Izumi appeared to explain what a setter is.**

KurooTetsu | today at -- : -- am

that’s redundant! a chibi chibi-chan. hahahaha

yamadashi | today at -- : -- am

look at him fly~ hahaha

hitokachan | today at -- : -- am

the illustration is so cute!!

“Those would be useful when teaching kids volleyball. Do you think more will show up?” Suga asked as he thought of his students.

“Maybe you can ask Shouyo for clips of them if possible.” Asahi said.

**The game started and Kitagawa Daiichi easily scored two points but Shouyo continued to encourage his teammates.**

All of those watching who used to be team captains smiled at the simple scene shown. Shouyo did not even become one after that, but it was nice to see him being a captain.

**A glimpse of a flashback from Shouyo’s middle school began; Kita-Ichi scored another point in the present. Another flashback was shown where Shouyo was practicing his spikes all alone.**

Everyone was now silently watching. Most of them were surprised that Shouyo did not have any proper team from middle school. A lot of them felt bad watching Shouyo practicing alone like that.

‘That looks lonely…’ Atsumu thought, certain memories flashing from his own middle school days with volleyball. Everyone gets tired so easily. Because a lot of people did not like him, without Osamu, there was no one else he could talk to.

**The present match continued and Kita Ichi continued to score. The flashback showed Shouyo asking for a toss multiple times and getting rejected.**

Atsumu was annoyed. ‘I would have tossed to ya, Sho-kun.’ he thought but did not want to say it out loud.

‘Hm… he gets left out too, huh.’ Sakusa thought, remembering how a lot of people misunderstood him.

‘They can’t keep up with his phase.’ Bokuto sadly remembered how he used to be before he met his Fukurodani team. Then a happy grin formed in his face as he looked at his present teammates who shares the same hunger and love for Volleyball. ‘I’m so happy to be here!’

**Izumi gave a crappy toss to Shouyo, and an energetic music began to play as Shouyo jumped.**

Everyone held their breaths as they watched Shouyo jump at the present match too.

“Blockers!!” Bokuto shrieked, covering his eyes as if watching a horror movie. Shouyo smiled sadly at his shocked face on the screen. “I thought I had it.” he chuckled.

kourai | today -- : -- am

that’s an awesome jump tho @ninjashouyo!!

“Kourai-kun is right. A middle schooler who can jump that high. Just… wow.” Meian praised which sent sparkles around Shouyo for being praised by the captain, contrasting the pained expression he had on the screen.

“Thank you, Captain!”

**The commercial break clips play.**

“Ah… I miss training like that.” Yamaguchi smiled to himself. Just like Yachi, he was alone in his college dormitory.

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

why is it called haikyuu?

takeda_ittetsu | today at -- : -- am

It’s from the kanji of Volleyball.

“It’s Takeda-sensei!” Shouyo gasped before typing a greeting on the chat. The other Karasuno members also greeted their former club adviser, including Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto whom he personally met before.

‘I wonder where coach Ukai is… I’ll ask later.’ Daichi thought.

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

oh!! Thank you, @takeda_ittetsu sensei!!

**After Kindaichi scored with a spike, the scores were shown for the second set with 7-20, with Yukigaoka behind.**

**“Wow, that number 5 is a powerhouse.” Yukigaoka’s scorer exclaimed.**

“It didn’t show the whole game!” Bokuto whined.

“Maybe it will just show the important parts.” Sakusa said.

“It’s like an anime.” Kenma quietly said but everyone in the room heard, making them think of it.

“Now that you mentioned it… the opening seems like those from ani—“ Atsumu was cut off by a shout from the TV.

**Izumi sent Shouyo a toss. ‘I can’t see the other side at all.’ Shouyo thought as huge hands blocked his spike.**

A lot of them groaned from the block.

‘It even voices out my thoughts. It’s impossible for this to be filmed.’ Shouyo thought.

“Scary…” Asahi said, terrified before Suga slapped him on the back. “Ouch! Suga.”

“Still a scaredy-cat!” Suga huffed.

“Hm. I forgot you weren’t with us there.” Daichi said.

“You were watching this match?” Asahi asked.

“Yeah, the three of us.” Daichi gestured at him, Suga and Tanaka.

**“Shame… That guy’s got amazing jumping power.” One scorer said as Shouyo is shown being encouraged by Izumi and Koji.**

“What do ya mean, jumping power. He’s got crazy speed too!” Atsumu shouts at the TV.

“What are you shouting for?” Sakusa groaned in annoyance. “Shut up, we wanna watch.”

Shouyo just laughed awkwardly, feeling slightly embarrassed for being defended by Atsumu like that but happy at the same time.

**Tobio tossed to Kindaichi, the latter almost missed.**

**“Faster!” Tobio shouted.**

Tobio flinched from his seat uncomfortably. A lot of people were watching with them. Most of them must be angry with him now, seeing the way he acted before. He clenched his fist as Kindaichi and Kunimi on the screen grumbled about his attitude.

akira_knmi | today at -- : -- am

lmao. look at that face @kageyamatobio.

yuutarou_k | today at -- : -- am

:image of an angry Tobio from the screen:

Hahahahaha we’re keeping this for blackmail.

Tobio blinked in surprise. He was already patching things up with the two but because of their teasing in the discord chat, he was able to brush off the heavy feeling he had as he got angry on the screen. Kourai on the other hand, figured out why his teammate seemed so uncomfortable watching.

‘You’ve improved a lot Tobio-kun.’ he thought. ‘So no need to carry that kind of burden.’

**Kunimi served the ball. Yukigaoka’s number 3’s receive was off, Shouyo runs to the back where the ball was headed.**

“Ooh, speed!”

**“Service ace, again.” Kunimi cheered but Tobio was not letting his guard down.**

**“He won’t get that.” Kunimi said as Shouyo ran to save the ball with intense concentration.**

**‘It hasn’t dropped yet. Not yet!’ Shouyo thought as he dived to save it but he rolled on the floor and hit the wall instead, the referee’s whistle blew.**

They all winced at the scene, and some even mirrored Kindaichi’s comment from the TV.

**“Wow, that looks painful.” Kindaichi said.**

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

DON’T MIND @ninjashouyo

koganegawa | today at -- : -- am

DON’T MIND SHOUYO!

More chats, saying ‘Don’t mind.’ kept popping up that Shouyo just laughed it off. Bokuto even patted him on the back as if it was a present game.

**Tobio looked astonished. The score: 7-24.**

**Shouyo was obviously hurt but he looked up to his kouhai to assure him, “Sorry, I’ll get the next one.“**

**“Uhm… we don’t want to get injured. We’re out of their league to begin with…” Tobio was telling Kunimi to do one more serve as number 3 asked, “Why must you do this?”**

**“Um… what? Shouyo stands while rubbing the back of his head in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean but…” The screen closes up on Shouyo’s left eye before showing his whole serious expression that looks so intimidating. “We haven’t lost yet.”**

Shivers ran down everyone who had not witnessed that kind of expression from Shouyo.

“Remind me not to make you angry, Shouyo-kun.” Atsumu laughed nervously but Shouyo’s laugh echoed in the room.

“Do I look that scary with that expression?” he asked but the TV gave the answer.

**The background turned dark, showing the intense reaction of number 3, same as Tobio who heard what Shouyo said.**

**‘That’s right. It’s simple.’ Tobio thought as the ball was served in Kunimi’s point of view. ‘No matter how challenging the volley, there’s only one reason we chase the ball.’**

‘Even my thoughts are being exposed.’ Tobio flinched. It was weird hearing his thoughts exposed like that.

ninjashouyo | today at -- : -- am

wow, @kageyamatobio. didn’t know you agreed with me.

kageyamatobio | today at -- : -- am

you still sucked!

**Shouyo received the ball, calling for Koji. ‘The ball hasn’t hit the court yet.’ he thought.**

**Koji saved the ball using his feet. “Sho-chan!”**

“Nice save!!!” Noya whooped even though he was alone in his bed.

**‘There’s only one reason we continue fighting.’ Tobio said in his mind as he went for a block and Shouyo went for a spike.**

**‘Because we haven’t lost yet.’ both of them said at the same time.’**

“So, did you guys really say that at the same time or… it’s just the show’s way of making it dramatic?” Kourai asked.

“If you did, then it was a great coincidence that the two of you had the same thoughts at the same time.” Ushijima said.

‘I don’t know how this weird stuff works.’ Tobio thought.

**“One touch!” Kindaichi called.**

**“Cover it!” Tobio added.**

**Kunimi followed the ball half-heartedly. ‘I can’t do this…’**

“Ughh. I hate lazy play!” Atsumu groaned.

Kunimi narrowed his eyes at himself. ‘But it really wasn’t worth it…’ he sighed.

**“Yeah!!” Shouyo shouted and cheered with his team, the two scorers also beamed at each other. The score: 8-24.**

“Looks like you had supporters back then, Shouyo!” Bokuto laughed.

**“Don’t give up on the ball!” Tobio shouted, his face in an angry scowl.**

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Tobio-kun.” Atsumu huffed.

“What’s wrong?” Kindachi asked Kunimi who shivered.

“I feel like I’m being scolded again.”

**“My bad.” Kunimi looked away.**

**“We haven’t won yet. You can’t let down your guard!”**

**“I know, but look at the points.” Kunimi reasons. “Not unless a miracle happens—“**

**“That last point was no miracle. He scored a genuine point.” Tobio pointed at Shouyo. “That guy. He scored a genuine point!”**

“Show them, Shouyo!!” Bokuto cheered.

“You’ve really threatened him with your fighting spirit, Hinata.” Inunaki grinned.

“His speed and jumping power gave them that impression so it was a reasonable reason to be threatened if you take your opponents seriously.” Meian explained. “That is why you should never underestimate anyone.”

**Izumi served and Kindaichi was able to receive it. The ball went back to Shouyo’s team and Izumi tossed to him but it went in the other direction.**

**‘Toss miss?’ Tobio thought. ‘There was no double hit… but there was no one there.”**

‘Ooh!! Here it goes.’ Suga grinned.

**Shouyo ran for the ball from the other side. Tobio was able to react quickly but not quickly enough.**

Everything was happening so fast that everyone watching held their breaths like it was the first time they saw Shouyo run like that.

**Shouyo jumped in a spiking form as Tobio reached for the ball. ‘Why is he here?!’ Shouyo spikes the ball before rolling on the floor again but he quickly looked up to see the referee’s call.**

Yachi shrieked from the way Shouyo rolled.

They all winced from the bad fall again.

**The ball was out.**

**‘This guy overwhelms me. We scored only because their setter missed. He knew there was no back set, yet he still hit the ball? He was able to handle that toss?’ Tobio thought.**

**“Sho-chan… We have to line-up.” Izumi said.**

**Kindaichi called for Kageyama but the latter’s attention was set on Hinata.**

**‘Finely tuned bodily control and his obsession with victory, he’s got it all.’**

**“What were you doing for the last three years?!” Tobio angrily asked from the other side of the net.**

“That was rude…” Thomas frowned.

**Shouyo’s face darkened and Koji got angry at Tobio.**

**“What do you know about what he did the last three years?!”**

“Tell ‘im Koji-kun!” Atsumu shouted while lifting his fist in front of him in support.

“A-atsumu-san…” Shouyo pulled the angry blonde by tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Shut up, Miya. You would have called Shouyo-kun a scrub if you were in Tobio’s place.” Sakusa glared.

Atsumu gasped with a scandalized expression. “I would never!”

“Omiomi’s got a point, Tsum-tsum.” Bokuto hummed.

“Bokkun!”

“Settle down, guys. Let’s continue watching.” Meian sighed. ‘These four…’

**‘Our sets: 0. Total game time: only 31 minutes.’**

**Sugawara, Daichi and Tanaka were shown in the stands.**

Tanaka dramatically gasped.

“It’s us again! Why isn’t it showing our faces?!”

**“King of the Court, huh.” Sugawara said, despite his face hidden from the screen.**

‘Oh, they did watch that game.’ Shouyo blinked and then blushed. ‘They really watched that embarrassing game!’ He already knew that but to see them in those stands.

**“He’s going to be a difficult opponent when he starts high school.” Daichi added.**

**“My money’s on that little guy.” Tanaka said, the name Karasuno High Volleyball Club displayed on his back.**

Tanakasenpai | today at -- : -- am

and I wasn’t wrong!!! Shouyo was a difficult opponent!!

ninjashouyo | today at -- : -- am

Tanaka-san!!!  (ಥ ﹏ ಥ)

**The sun was already setting when Shouyo was shown walking out of the building. His eyes were hidden behind his hair…**

**“What did you expect?” Koji asks. “They’re candidates for the nationals.”**

‘That doesn’t mean they’ll be sure to win.’ Daichi thought, remembering how many candidates for the nationals they have beaten before. No one expected that to happen.

**The Kita-Ichi team appeared from below, stealing the three Yukigaoka students’ attention.**

**“It doesn’t matter if they’re strong or weak. The bottom line is whether we win or lose, and if we lose, we’re good off the court for good.” Shouyo said as his orange hair danced with the wind.**

‘And I have learned that when you beat me, Hinata Shouyo.’ Ushijima reflected.

‘The desire to improve and win… That’s also important if you want to stay and rule the court.’ Oikawa thought as he lay on his bed.

**He ran after the Kita-Ichi team.**

**“You…” he called Tobio, before he started to strangle a cry. “If you’re the king that rules the court…” his tears started to fall down.**

A sniff was heard from the MSBY’s dorm.

“Are ya cryin’, Bokkun?” Atsumu poked him on the side.

“I just can’t watch little Shouyo cry like that.” Bokuto cried while pulling Shouyo into a hug. “Don’t worry, little Shouyo! You’re gonna be my disciple soon!”

“B-bokuto-san. I’m okay now b-but I… I can’t breathe.”

**“I’ll have to defeat you, and I’ll be the last one standing!” he finished, putting his hand over his chest.**

“As expected of my rival!” Kourai grinned as he straightened up and posed with his hands on his waist.

**“The last ones standing are the victors. Only the strongest. If you want to be the last one standing, become strong.” Tobio said as he faced Shouyo properly.**

“Looks like some kind of confession scene from shoujo anime.” Inunaki chuckled.

“No it doesn’t.” Atsumu frowned.

Shouyo grimaced but laughed when he saw Atsumu’s expression. “Why do you look more disgusted than me?”

“I-I don’t. I just said it doesn’t look like one.” Atsumu blushed.

“Pathetic.” Sakusa and Kenma judgingly looked at Atsumu.

A few snickers heard around the room.

“What? Why are you all laughing?” Shouyo asked but Atsumu cleared his throat and pointed at the TV. “Let’s just watch.”

**Shouyo was shown tying his shoes in the middle of a field before he started to run.**

“Wow, you look good with that scenery Shouyo.” Bokuto complimented, making Shouyo grin with a blush.

**Shouyo and his kouhais bowed to the girls’ volleyball club members. One older female player slapped him on the back.**

“Ouch. That looked painful.”

**Shouyo was running with the same scenery behind him again before it changed into winter.**

Kenma shuddered at the scene. He couldn’t imagine himself running like that in the winter’s cold. Running in general was already something he did not like.

**“Men’s Volleyball Prefectural Tournament: Kitagawa Daiichi, bitterly defeated” was written in the newspaper with Tobio in the picture below the article.**

‘They did not show that game.’ Tobio thought, releasing a relieved sigh.

**Shouyo was dozing off while studying, with a fever patch on his forehead. Behind him was Koji and Izumi.**

Takeda shook his head with a sigh, followed by a small smile thinking about how Shouyo has grown now.

**Shouyo waved his goodbye to Koji and Izumi, holding his graduation certificate. The scene transitioned to him riding his bike with cherry blossom flowers falling around him.**

“That transition looks cool!” Shouyo said.

“And you look like some shoujo manga prota—“

“It’s my high school!!” Shouyo interrupted, refusing to be teased.

**‘–ride over the mountain… Starting today, Miyagi Prefecture: Karasuno High School.’**

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

I miss the school.  (╥_╥)

takeda_ittetsu | today at -- : -- am

You can always visit the school, Noya. Just let me know. :)

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

It will be one of my first stop when I go back, sensei!!!

“Kiyoko!” Tanaka pointed at the TV.

**“Here, the club applicants list.” Kiyoko said, handing club application papers to Daichi.**

“Why are our faces hidden? Are we that mysterious?” Daichi chuckled.

**“So few… we used to have a lot more.”**

**“It’ll grow, Daichi.”**

**“Kiyoko-san, looking pretty today as usual.” Tanaka said cheerfully. Kiyoko ignored him, but Tanaka was still happy.**

“I have come a long way.” Tanaka cried with his fist raised in front of him.

That caused the four former third years to laugh.

**Hinata burst out of the main school building and ran straight to the gym…**

**‘I’m here! I’m here at Karasuno!’**

**A sound of volleyball came from the gym as Shouyo ran. ‘I’m going to train a lot.’**

**Someone was shown holding the ball.**

Atsumu snorted, already assuming what was gonna happen.

**‘And then, against that king…’**

**As the ball was served, Shouyo basically did a long jump more than a meter through the gym door. ‘I’ll get my revenge!’ as he landed and Tobio jumped for a serve.**

**“Wh-why are you here?!” Shouyo shouted, pointing and distracting Tobio. The ball hit the raven-haired boy on the head.**

**Ending plays…**

Shouyo’s reaction made the whole room burst into laughter.

“Must have been so shocked.” Meian chuckled.

Shouyo pouted for being the one being laughed at but realized that if the show is about him, then a lot of his embarrassing moments would be exposed. ‘Oh no!’

“Did ya see Tobio-kun’s face?” Atsumu said between laughs. “He was so surprised, he forgot he served the ball.”

The same conversation was happening in Tobio’s group.

“That’s how you reunited back then huh.” Kourai laughed.

“We looked so cool in the ending too!” Tanaka said. “And Kiyoko looks so pretty!!”

“Yachi hasn’t showed up in the opening and ending yet.” Kiyoko hummed.

“Maybe they will change when she becomes a member too.”

hitokachan | today at -- : -- am

uhm, about what Takeda-sensei said about visiting the school… would you guy want to have a reunion or just a small gathering with the old team?  (￣ ▽ ￣*) ゞ

yamadashi | today at -- : -- am

that’s a great idea yacchan

ninjashouyo | today at -- : -- am

I’m up for it!!

Tanakasenpai | today at -- : -- am

everyone here thinks the same!

NoyaTheVoyager | today at -- : -- am

YEAAHH!!! I’LL GO HOME FOR THAT! @hisashi???! @kazunarita??? Where is Chikara?!!!

hisashi | today at -- : -- am

We’re in! Chikara’s busy today so he’s not online but I’m sure he’ll be up for it too. He misses you guys.

daichi | today at -- : -- am

@kageyamatobio, @tsukikei??

kageyamatobio | today at -- : -- am

ok.

tsukikei | today at -- : -- am

I’ll go.

bokutoace | today at -- : -- am

I want a reunion too!! @akaashi_keiji. :( let’s do that too!!!

Kurootetsu | today at -- : -- am

that’s not a bad idea, isn’t it @Kodzuken?

tooru | today at -- : -- am

Iwa-chan, are you still there? @iwahajime

iwahajime | today at -- : -- am

we already did that when you visited last month back

tooru | today at -- : -- am

I was just checking if you’re still there.  ( ` ω ´ )

thebettermiya | today at -- : -- am

aren’t ya gonna check on us too, @thesettermiya?

thesettermiya | today at -- : -- am

actually I thought ya already left.

aren’t ya supposed to be working?!

thebettermiya | today at -- : -- am

yer the one who invited us here, idiot. Kita-san and Aran-kun are here in my shop. they are telling ya to shut up.

Kita_shinsuke | today at -- : -- am

I did not say that, @thebettermiya.

But yes, we’re here at his shop. And a reunion sounds nice too.

Sunarin | today at -- : -- am

sounds good for me too.

@bokutoace, @sakusa_kiyoomi… washio-san and komori-said they’d love a reunion too.

we’ve got practice today though so we gotta leave. see ya later.

“I did not even suggest a reunion.” Sakusa muttered.

bokutoace | today at -- : -- am

see, @akaashi_keiji. Tatsuki thinks so too!!!

“Keiji’s not answering!” Bokuto cried.

“Relax, Bokkun. Akaashi-san has work, remember?” Atsumu sighed.

“Oh yeah.” Bokuto perked up.

“How about we watch the next episode now?

“Yeah!” Everyone in the room agreed.

Kodzuken | today at -- : -- am

we’re gonna play the next episode.

Kurootetsu | today at -- : -- am

did you just ignore me, Kenma?  ( ╥ω╥ )

**Next episode begins.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 50 kudos and 300 hits! This makes me so happy! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.
> 
> The reactions in this chapter were mostly the MSBY team and the Karasuno team. It's gonna be like that for a while but don't worry, the others will appear from time to time. Some of them might be busy with work like Akaashi and Chikara or practice like the EJP team. If you're looking for someone, ask away and I'll see what they're up to. Hahaha
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments! I love reading them.
> 
> [Edit]  
> OH MY GOODNESS! 170 kudos and 2220 hits. Thank you so much again and forgive me for being MIA. I kinda took a break in a lot of things. (mainly social media) but I'm currently working on the episode 2 reactions so **I promise to update this coming week!**
> 
> I promise to respond to your comments after I post the next chapter. Thank you so much!


End file.
